Chicky
A descendant of the Ancient Phoenix and the God of Colossal Dragon Race (Both are ones of top ten races of the Upper World), __TOC__ Appearance Chicky despite being a nix breed of Colossal Dragon and Pheonix, he looked like any ordinary chicken would which led to many people mistaking him for a mere simple animal. 1st Nirvana No significant changes, he was featherless just like before but had grown only one majestic looking long feather like tail 2nd Nirvana Chicky now had majestic wings and his claws spread out in a V-shape, while two phoenix tails wagged behind his back. At the same time, an energy grid line chain coiled itself around Chicky. This energy grid line chain was bright red. At the same time, there was a golden tinge within the redness. This was a mysterious energy grid line chain indeed. Lin Fan forced him to wear a T-Rex costume which covers up his whole body and head. Personality Chicky is stated to be very cocky. He shows off his power in front of the weak and cowers in fear in front of the strong. Lin Fan describes his personality to not be any similar to the pet of the MC of a novel.__TOC__ Nirvana and tributional As the legend went, there was a bird. It flew far across the nine skies. It would never land on anything other than parasol trees, nor feed on anything other than bamboos. It would land once every 500 years. And on that day of landing, it would be the day of Nirvana. Through each Nirvana, it would have to endure a trial of fiery flames and death. But after every Nirvana, its feathers would be ever more luscious, its voice ever crisper, and its spirit even more vigorous. And when it spread its wings up into the skies once more, it’s dazzling brilliance would light up the entire world. Phoenix’s Nirvana… Rebirth through flames. Chicky's Nirvana Cycle First Nirvana Suddenly, the blood seemed to have come alive. Like little flame pixies, they danced around and encased Chicky’s body, as though the blood was praying to a long forlorn God. The sounds of water flowing could be heard… when suddenly, the blood ignited. These flames which were filled with lifeforce covered Chicky’s body. Burning, burning. It was as though time and space itself were being burnt away by these flames. The flames continued burning as Chicky’s body was gradually enclosed within a red shell that was hard like a rock. Even though the shell continued burning, the flames seemed like they could be extinguished at any moment. The Phoenix’s Nirvana was filled with boundless lifeforce. But Chicky’s Nirvana seemed to be filled with unstable lifeforce, as though it would end at any moment. Lin Fan held on to the Life Seed with his right hand, which vibrated gently as if it had a life of its own. It seemed to know what was about to happen. Crick. A crisp sound and this solid Life Seed broke apart into a glowing stream of life, gently transfusing into the shell. ‘Cuckcuckoo!!!’ Within the shell, Chicky cried out elatedly as though it had sniffed something wonderful. Boom! Suddenly, the entire place was engulfed in flames. ‘CUCKOOKOO!’ A series of crows rang through the air. Within the flames, a shadow was emitting a brilliant glow. It was so radiant that anything within this world would have lost their shine compared to it. Lin Fan looked at the shadow excitedly. Phoenix... That was the true phoenix! Finally, Chicky had turned into a swan from an ugly duckling! Those majestic wings, that slender, curvy body, that tail dancing with flames... So imposing! It was as though every creature in this world was meant to bow down to this marvelous royal creation of a being. Through the flames, Lin Fan was excited and happy. He had awaited Chicky’s long deserved evolution. Under the claws of the phoenix shadow, an ancient tree rose from the ground up in the flames as well. It was a tree with a formidable, royal aura. "Chicky, I knew you wouldn’t let me down!" Lin Fan was so touched he cupped both hands together. Nothing could describe his excitement right now. Chicky was still the Chicky from before, just that his once empty backside now had a short tail on it. But the tail was as good as negligible. Chicky leaped down from midair. As though he had just woken up from a long slumber, he caressed his body repeatedly. Those almighty claws leaped up into the air onto Lin Fan’s shoulders once more. The moment he got up, he couldn’t stop rubbing his chicken head against Lin Fan’s cheeks. ‘Cuck! Cuck cuck! Cuck cuck!!!’ Second Nirvana Something about Chicky was changing. These Earth’s Core Flames were being absorbed by Chicky and the pool was decreasing in volume consistently. Chicky was now wrapped in a red shell. By the next morning, the Earth’s Core Flames were nearly completely absorbed by Chicky. ‘Creak.’ That red shell surrounding Chicky began to crack continuously. A red light was being emitted from every single place where the cracks occurred. At the same time, the cave was filled with this dense red smog. ‘AWK…!’ The moment the cry rang out, the entire red mist was overwhelmed with an illusory figure in the shape of a phoenix. At the same time, there was a shadow in the midst of it, of which, no one could make out the shape. After the shell had cracked completely, Chicky could be seen lying within, curled in a ball with his eyes shut. A bunch of Fire Spirits danced around Chicky before gradually hopping into his body. ‘Cuckcuckoo…’ Suddenly, a heat wave shot out from Chicky. Opening his eyes, Chicky spread out his wings. His claws spread out in a V-shape, while two phoenix tails wagged behind his back. Nirvana Cycle Cultivation TribunalCategory:Characters Category:Phoenix Race Category:Colossal Dragon Race Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Xuanhuang World Category:Ancient Saint World Category:Dongling Continent